


Ready for white

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji had taken a chance last month but was Yosuke ready?





	Ready for white

So Souji did not think that he had gotten anything confused. They had all been busy and things had been chaotic but there had been that moment on the rooftop for not just him but for Yosuke too. There had been that moment on the hill, that moment by the riverbank. For him and Yosuke there was just a reel of moments going back to the moment they met each other.

He was not bothered or confused about it. He knew what he had been thinking in the beginning. Hoping and twisting his fingers for. He knew that but Yosuke was on a journey that Souji simply could not interfere with. Even though he was watching carefully to make sure that Yosuke did not get lost.

He had to fight hard as it was not to interfere more than he felt was decent and even allowed. Yosuke needed to make discoveries by himself. Souji had to sit down and wait. Even walk by his side but he could not speed any of that up. even with time moving swiftly towards the departure that he really wanted to avoid.

He wanted more memories. He wanted more moments. He needed more of Yosuke and while he knew they had moments. He was not exactly crossing his fingers in hope in vain. But he did not have that much hope on things changing. They had been busy all this time. There barely was any time. He could list excuse after excuse in an attempt to build up his hope but-

Was Yosuke really and truly ready for this? To step forward? That moment together had made it seem like he was. The moments leading up to it had really seemed as though Yosuke was ready. Souji knew he had good ears and eyes. He knew what he saw. That was why last month he had made the move he had. That was why he had gone out on a limb the way he had.

Was in in vain? Had he been to hasty? Had he been too stupid? Maybe Yosuke simply was not ready. There had been a reaction last month. Souji had worked hard on that thing. Found small flowers, made chocolate with Nanako-chan by his side. He had wrapped the thing up and waited for them to be on the rooftop.

For them to be fully alone. No investigation team. No on lookers. Just the two of them like they loved to be. Yosuke had been so sweet, so relaxed that giving it over had even felt natural. There had been nothing wrong with anything. His face had even softened when he had seen the package.

He had accepted it. He had smiled at Souji. Thanked him and even offered Souji some of the chocolates. Had he been looking too far into the closeness that had been between them afterwards? Had the closeness of their seats been too much for him to look into? Had his hopes been flying high off of nothing?

The sweetness, the sharing. The companionship afterwards. Had something been missed? Had Souji somehow come across wrong and Yosuke had thought that this was a partner thing and not a romantic thing?

Maybe he should have kissed him.

Souji groaned and shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he let his head slide back. His head rested against the fence and he closed his eyes. He was on the rooftop alone. He doubted anyone knew where he was. He had spent the morning avoiding people and right now he wanted to be lost in his thoughts.

He had thought he had crossed a milestone but now that he looked over it all. Maybe he was still a friend. A valued one, but maybe he was still competing. Maybe Yosuke still was not ready and he had to wait a bit more.

Even with his heart killing him.

Damn, some candy or chocolates would be nice around now. Not from the girls though unless it was Naoto. Souji was a little bummed but not enough that he wanted to visit the nurses or the hospital. He just wanted something sweet to ease the pain. He should have accepted some of the sweets that were being passed around instead.

“Heh, to be expected.” A voice called and Souji sat up. “Nobody could find you so I wondered where you could be since you weren’t being mobbed by girls as usual.” Yosuke laughed as he approached. “And you’re on the roof. It’s so like you.”

“Yosuke.” His heart felt tight. “Hey partner.”

“Don’t hey partner me.” Yosuke took a seat right by his side. His warmth had Souji so aware of his presence. “You disappeared on everyone and didn’t even answer you phone. Didn’t even tell anyone where you were going. Kanji was certain you got knocked out by some crazy girl and was being held hostage.”

“Is there really a girl around here that would do that?” Souji laughed softly. “I mean, I can’t blame them for wanting.” He teased. “But I have more faith in them than that.”

“Well guys too. You do have a big amount of fans. Someone might want to force feed you thank you chocolates.” Yosuke snorted as he tilted his head back. The longer Souji watched him the more details he saw, the tan on Yosuke’s skin. His faint smile. “Oh Souji-senpai.” He teased falsetto. “Please accept my love these chocolates and everything else.”

“Like their body?” Souji teased before he let his head slide back. He blinked up at the sky and let a sigh escape him and then another. “That wouldn’t be bad though. All that attention on a special day like this.”

“Well thanks to you last month I didn’t make it out too shabby. No one outdid you though. In gifts received or what you gave. It was pretty nice partner.” Yosuke’s voice lowered. “Pretty sweet of you. Cool actually.”

“Well, Kanji’s designs were better.” Souji admitted. “And his stuff was cute and tasted great.”

“Wait, what stuff?” Yosuke hissed. “He gave out treats?”

“Me, Naoto, Risette.” Souji recalled. “Yukiko got something too. Nanako-chan as well. It was damn sweet. He blushed when he gave them. I got mine at school and he came over afterwards.”

“Okay… he gave the girls but you too?” Yosuke demanded with a hiss. “Why?”

“I’m Senpai?” Souji smiled. “Besides, Kanji knows he can relax with me. As much as I tease him he knows I accept him and encourage him a lot more. I want him honest and out of his shell. He’s kind of cute. Like a big dog.” Souji laughed. “But one that wants to lick your hand and sit on your lap.”

“Oh…” Yosuke said softly. “So is that what you’re into?” His tone was contemplative. “Big lapdogs that blush and do whatever you say?”

“Someone that hangs on your words is cute. But I think it’s better in a Kohai than a lover. That should be saved for partners. Right?” Souji sighed as he sat up properly. Yosuke did the same and the serious look on his face made Souji smile. “So you weren’t looking for me just because the others couldn’t find me.”

“No.” Yosuke admitted. “I came to find you to give you this.” He reached into his jacket before he pulled out a grey box. “I’ve been thinking this whole month. I know I like you. You’re my partner, you’re special to me. I got what you meant last month too and while I was afraid of things changing or maybe me forgetting things, I don’t think that’s going to be the case. So uh… you’ve been here this long. I actually want to keep going with you.”

Souji took the box with shaking fingers. “This is okay?” He asked as he took off the cover to reveal a cat shaped chocolate inside. “You-“

“I was certain last month but I think I needed space too.” Yosuke folded his arms as a blush ran up his neck. “And it really wasn’t the time to be horsing around and stuff. I had to think it over when we weren’t thinking crazy stuff every second.”

“You’re right.” Souji covered the box back over and placed it a little distance away from him. Then he pulled Yosuke into a hug and felt himself relax. “I’m so glad. I don’t mind waiting but I wasn’t sure if you were ready or not.”

“That’s what I really like about you.” Yosuke’s hands wrapped around him in a tight hug. “You’re so considerate and cool but you have your cute moments too. When you’re like this partner I don’t know what to do. I do know I don’t want anyone else to see it.”

“Then let’s keep this part of me between us then.” Souji teased as he pulled out the hug and cupped Yosuke’s face instead. “And in return I’ll keep a part of you secret too.” He had Yosuke’s face cupped but the one that brought Souji down far enough that Yosuke could move the rest of the way to press their lips together was Yosuke. Which was just perfect. Souji was perfectly happy with this. Hopefully they could have this moment on the rooftop for a bit longer.

 


End file.
